


The Lincoln-Douglas Debauchery

by NuperSatural



Series: 2018 Shitposts [3]
Category: American Civil War RPF
Genre: I Know More About Abraham Lincoln Than I Want To, I'm From Illinois So It's Okay That I Wrote This, M/M, The Lincoln-Douglas Debates, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuperSatural/pseuds/NuperSatural
Summary: The Lincoln-Douglas debates result in a lot of unresolved sexual tension for Abe and Stephen. They resolve it.





	The Lincoln-Douglas Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like one in the morning some time in 2016 as a joke lmao

Springfield, Illinois, 1858.

Stephen Douglas sits behind a shabby wooden desk, head in his hands. It's well passed time for him to have ventured home, but after the demolishing his long time rival/friend Abraham Lincoln gave him on the court room floor earlier that day, he couldn't find the power to face anyone else.

There's a gentle knock on the door, and before Douglas can respond, in walks the man he was just brooding over.  _Even if he weren't six foot four_ , Douglas thinks,  _he would still stand tall_. 

"Hello Stephen." Abraham says in his gentle voice; the one he usually reserves for Mary Todd.

"Evening, Abraham."

Lincoln chuckles lightly, "Stephen, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you can call me Abe."

"Pardon me sir, but you hate being called Abe." Douglas says, finally standing from his chair and circling around to lean against the front of his desk.

Lincoln removes his hat and coat before meeting Douglas' eyes with a firm stare. "I don't hate it when you call me Abe."

Douglas swallows hard as Lincoln lazily moves to sit in the chair in front of him, his long legs spread wide. 

"You really gave it to me in the court room today, you know that? Embarrassed me in front of half the town..."

"Yes, well I want you to give it to me, councilman."

Douglas' mouth drops open in surprise, never before had Abe been so forward. He was used to heated glances, teasing wordplay, and a few brief touches here and there. But this? This was completely out of the norm.

"A-Abe...I don't know what to say."

Lincoln sinks to his knees in front of him, a coy smile on his lips, "Say 'yes'."

"But Abe, your wife...my wife...we can't."

"They never have to know." Abe nearly whispers, looking up through his long eyelashes.

Douglas swallows again. This man, his friend, really did want him to fuck his brains out. And he'd be lying if he said he had never imagined it before, but the opportunity in front of him seemed so unreal.

"Okay, Abe. Yes."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to shut you up." 

With that, Abe took little time to unbutton Douglas' trousers and take his dick into his hand.

"My, my," Lincoln said, "No wonder they call you the Little Giant."

Stephen holds back his laugh as Abe takes him into his mouth. It's obvious Abe does not have much experience, but he licks and sucks at all the right times, and it gets Stephen on the edge in minutes.

"Oh, Abe...I'm so close."

Lincoln pulls off for a second, "I want you to come in my hat."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. The ultimate fantasy for me would be to walk around wearing my hat, both of us knowing your cum is inside of it. What do you say?"

Douglas blinked. It was a little weird of a request, but then again, Lincoln was a fairly weird guy.

"Yes Abe, I'll come in your hat."

Not more than a minute later, Douglas did just that. Abe rose from his knees and wiped some stray spit from his chin. Grabbing his hat and coat, he headed towards the door.

"Wait, Abe, what about you? And what does this mean for our friendship?"

Abe meets his eyes again, voice rougher than before. "I'll be fine, Stephen. And as for our relationship, take the night to think about it, you know where my office is,"

Lincoln leaves just as quickly as he arrived, and Douglas is left alone in his office once again, only this time, he feels a little less sorry for himself. 


End file.
